Jynx
|border = |name = Jynx |jname = (ルージュラ Rougela) |image = 124Jynx.png |ndex = 124 |evofrom = Smoochum |evointo = None |gen = Generation I |pronun = Jyn-ks |hp = 65 |atk = 50 |def = 35 |satk = 115 |sdef = 95 |spd = 95 |total = 445 |species = HumanShape Pokémon |type = / |height = 4'07" |weight = 89.5 lbs |ability = Oblivious Forewarn |color = Red |gender = 100% ♀/ 0% ♂ }} Jynx (ルージュラ "Rougela") is an Ice-and-Psychic type Pokémon. Jynx is a female-only Pokémon. Its abilities are called Oblivious and Forewarn. Jynx is 4'07",and weighs is 89.5 lbs. This strange-looking Pokémon's cries sound like human speech. However, it is impossible to tell what it is trying to say. Instead, this Pokémon seems to communicate chiefly through dance. Appearance Jynx are the most humanoid Pokémon in the franchise. It strongly resembles a blonde woman with a dark complexion in a flowing, deep-red dress, the bottom of which flows around it, while the top of which has a yellow chest plate with two red circular objects that most closely resemble female breasts, as well as lucious lips. The unbelievably rare, Shiny version is a Jynx with a much brighter shade of violet skin, vermilion dress color, and near white blonde hair. Special Abilities Jynx can have the ability Oblivious or the ability Forewarn. Oblivious grants Jynx immunity to infatuation. Forewarn allows Jynx to identify the opponent's move with the highest attack power. Evolution Jynx is the evolved form of Smoochum as of level 30. Game Info Game Locations |redblue=Trade Poliwhirl in Cerulean City |rbrarity=One |yellow=Trade |yrarity=None |goldsilver=Ice Path |gsrarity=Rare |crystal=Ice Path |crarity=Rare |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Trade Poliwhirl in Cerulean City |frlgrarity=One |diamondpearl=Evolve Smoochum |dprarity=None |platinum=Snowpoint Temple |ptrarity=Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver=Seafoam Islands and Ice Path |hgssrarity=Rare |blackwhite=Giant Chasm |bwrarity=Rare }} Pokédex Entries |redblue=It seductively wiggles its hips as it walks. It can cause people to dance in unison with it. |yellow=Appears to move to a rhythm of its own, as if it were dancing. It wiggles its hips as it walks. |gold=It rocks its body rhythmically. It appears to alter the rhythm depending on how it is feeling. |silver=It speaks a language similar to that of humans. However, it seems to use dancing to communicate. |crystal=It has several different cry patterns, each of which seems to have its own meaning. |ruby=Jynx walks rhythmically, swaying and shaking its hips as if it were dancing. Its motions are so bouncingly alluring, people seeing it are compelled to shake their hips without giving any thought to what they are doing |sapphire=Jynx walks rhythmically, swaying and shaking its hips as if it were dancing. Its motions are so bouncingly alluring, people seeing it are compelled to shake their hips without giving any thought to what they are doing |emerald=A Jynx sashays rhythmically as if it were dancing. Its motions are so bouncingly alluring, people seeing it are compelled to shake their hips without noticing. |firered=It speaks using a language that sounds human. Research is under way to determine what is being said. |leafgreen=It seductively wiggles its hips as it walks. It can cause people to dance in unison with it. |diamond=Its cries sound like human speech. However, it is impossible to tell what it is trying to say. |pearl=Its cries sound like human speech. However, it is impossible to tell what it is trying to say. |platinum=Its cries sound like human speech. However, it is impossible to tell what it is trying to say. |heartgold=It rocks its body rhythmically. It appears to alter the rhythm depending on how it is feeling. |soulsilver=It speaks a language similar to that of humans. However, it seems to use dancing to communicate. |black=Its cries sound like human speech. However, it is impossible to tell what it is trying to say. |white=Its cries sound like human speech. However, it is impossible to tell what it is trying to say. }} Controversy Jynx originally bore a striking, but possibly coincidental, resemblance to entertainers in Blackface. It is argued that Jynx may instead be a parody of or homage to the Japanese Ganguro and Yamanba fashion trends, which were extremely popular when Pokémon was first released; however, blackface-influenced characters have appeared in other anime and manga such as Dragonball's Mr Popo, in Metropolis. As Pokémon became more popular in the US, this perceived similarity to a racist image from America's past offended some. In particular, it had offended children's book author Carole Boston Weatherford, who accused Jynx of being a racist stereotype in an article titled "Politically Incorrect Pokémon" in the magazine Black World Today, shortly after the anime episode Holiday-day Jynx aired. Episodes that contained Jynx in its original design were left unaired outside of Japan, including E and portions of All Things Bright and Beautifly!, with the exceptions of Stage Fight!, The Mandarin Island Miss Match, and the Who's That Pokémon? segment of It's Mr. Mime Time In response to this controversy, Nintendo changed Jynx's hands from dark blue to purple and its face from black to purple in Pokémon games, including in the international versions of Pokémon Gold and Silver and Crystal. In addition to this, Jynx's facial expression in its Silver sprites were also changed, as was its hair color in both its normal and Shiny forms. Jynx has appeared since using its new design, with the exception of some side-games, with no problems. Trivia *Jynx is the only Pokemon with no vowels in its English name. *Jynx is the first dual-type Pokémon that has a Baby Pokémon as a pre-evolution. Category:Body style 12 Pokémon Category:Humanshape group Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line